


Incubi Are Not Safe For Work

by karygurl



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karygurl/pseuds/karygurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mika teases Sam at work, and he gets her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incubi Are Not Safe For Work

It began innocently enough… Well, sort of. Sam was sitting next to Mika at work; she still couldn’t wrap her mind around how he had the power to just make everyone assume that he belonged there, but she was happy to take advantage of the occasion. For nearly the entire morning she had been teasing him, shooting him wicked grins and occasionally sucking on the end of her pens, but it wasn’t until she had been happily clicking away and her left hand just happened to pass under the desk and wander up his thigh that the game changed.

It suddenly escalated into her being pressed up against the wall in the cramped little back closet behind her desk, her legs wrapped around his hips and her skirt hitched to her waist. His mouth was on her throat and hands were working to remove any last obstacles of clothing between them.

“S-Sam, someone’s going to hear, they might–”

“Is that _seriously_ what you’re worried about right now? Not this?”

His hips rolled forward and she could feel his cock move against her entrance. A sick, nervous thrill rushed through her–she was supposed to be _working_ , and if anyone _saw_ –but the thought dissolved into a haze of pleasure when he finally slid inside of her, and she gasped at the feeling of being _filled_.

She bit her lip, fingers tightly balling the fabric at the back of his shirt. His feral groan of satisfaction in her ear made her shiver, and then he began to _move_.

“Can’t concentrate on work now, can you?”

His thrusts were hard and fast and she swallowed back a moan before pressing her mouth to his shoulder, muting herself in his skin.

“What, weren’t you worried someone might… mmm… hear you?”

Just for that sass, she sunk her teeth into his collarbone. His response was a low chuckle, breath hot on her skin, his tongue riding the curve of her ear, never letting up on that delicious rhythm. She arched against him, his hands at her back the only thing keeping her from slamming into the wall again and again with each thrust. He was driving her mad, driving her _higher_ –

A keening moan forced its way out of her throat. “ _F-Fuck–!_ ”

“Excuse me?”

She instantly froze at the outraged voice coming from just out of sight beyond the open doorway of the closet. Her muscles tensed painfully and her heart felt as if it was squeezing all of the blood out of her chest. That was her boss, there was no way she didn’t hear that. Mika was so _fired_ , there was no way–

A sudden tremor of violence washed over her, chills sliding through her bloodstream. She could feel it emanating from Sam, a brutish demonic aura, and immediately she heard the click of retreating footsteps.

“M-My boss–” she stuttered but he suddenly thrust upward, her words cut short with a tiny mewl.

He then pulled away, leaving her empty, and moved back just far enough to press his forehead to hers, eyes burning with a golden glow. Enthrallment took hold, the ice in her blood instantly melting into pools of heat. She couldn’t look away, couldn’t speak, couldn’t breathe. The only thing she wanted, the only thing she needed, the only thing she could even think about was him _pounding her into the fucking wall_.

“ **Don’t you dare think of anyone but me right now.** ”

“Yes… Please…! _Aomaris!!_ ” The whimpers falling from her lips were thready, pleading. Her eyes were still locked with his as she arched her back and rolled her hips, desperate to be filled again.

She was on the verge of tears when he finally shifted to grab her hips and plunge deep inside of her, forcing the air from her lungs. She still couldn’t bring herself to tear her gaze away from his as he drove into her _hard_ , again and again, their panting breaths coming faster until she felt herself about to break.

Her orgasm crashed into her with the force of a brick wall, and Sam leaned forward to close the gap between them and capture her lips with his, devouring her cries. She clenched around him and he thrust into her one final time, his groan muffled when he bit down on her lower lip. She whimpered, the pain muted by every nerve in her body firing off pinpricks of pleasure.

Sam lowered her toward the ground but continued to support her weight, and he pressed his lips to her slightly swollen lower lip, her cheek, her neck, behind her ear. He waited until her breathing had slowed somewhat and her eyes opened again before giving her a self-satisfied smirk.

“So. Done teasing me now? Ready to go back to work?”

Mika didn’t care how pitiful her whine sounded. She couldn’t form words anymore, so it was the only reply she could muster.


End file.
